


Kitsune

by The_BookDragon



Series: Random Naruto [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Kitsune, LGBTQ Themes, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Shapeshifting, Trans Character, What if Naruto was raised by Kitsune, Yuki is a motherly person, kitsune naruto, trans naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack, what if someone else or something else found Naruto first?





	1. Prologue

The wailing of a baby, broke the deathly silence of the night.  
His little chest heaving, tears filled his eyes and no one came.  
He was alone, the bodies of his parents lay on the ground covered in blood.  
A cloud blocked out the moonlight for a moment. After it passed, the light revealed that the baby was no longer alone.  
It was a vixen, with silvery white fur. Her name was Yuki.  
Yuki shared her warmth with the kit. She understood what had happened in the hours before. She also knew that the kit would be an outcast among humans. He had to much of a fox spirit and the others would be afraid. They most likely would mistake him for the creature within his belly.  
Yuki did not want that life for the kit. She came to a decision.  
Yuki touched her snout to the kit's forehead. Chakra flared and glowed and after the light faded, a change had been made.  
Yuki now held a small fox kit. The newly made kitsune, blinked and yawned before falling asleep. His reddish gold body finally, finding sleep.  
Yuki smiled, her mind had brushed against the Kyuubi no Kitsune and she had learned the kit's name.   
Picking him up by the scruff, she carried the kit, Naruto, away into the night.


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is going to be LGBTQ+ themes. If you don't like it then don't read the fic.

Nine years later:  
Naruto said goodbye to Haruhi, Tezuna, Namaki, and Obira-sensei. He trotted back to the den.   
Naruto was extremely nervous. Tails twitching, he walked up to his mother.  
"Mom?"  
" What is it honey?"  
"I have something to tell you, that I've been needing to tell you for a while."  
Yuki turned to look at her son. She had a pretty good idea of what it was he needed to tell her.  
" Mom, I'm a girl."  
Naruto hung her head and waited for her mother to yell or say that she was not her child.  
Warmth surrounded her, and Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Her mother was hugging her.  
Yuki understood that it had been difficult for Naruto and she would be there for her daughter.  
" Honey, I'm glad you told me."  
"You're not upset?"  
" Why, would I be upset?"  
" That, I am not your son."  
" You are my child male, female, or genderless. Nothing, is going to change that."  
Naruto snuggled in her mother's warmth. Now, she had to say the other hard part. With her friends, she had chosen a new name.  
Shyly she spoke again," I want to go by Nami."  
The newly dubbed, Nami, smiled at her mother.  
Yuki had an idea.  
" Nami, I want to show you something."  
It took only a couple of seconds for Yuki to switch between her female and male forms.  
Nami gapped in awe.  
Yuki smiled and returned to her female form. It would be the first jutsu she would teach Nami. She knew how wrong it felt to be in her male self. Even though, it was only a solid henge.  
"It is a bit early for me to start your jutsu training, but I believe I can make an exception. I am going to show you how to make a permanent solid henge."  
Nami's ears perked up and she eagerly listened.  
Two years later:  
Haruhi, Namaki, and Tezuna were looking for Nami. She had been missing for a week. As her friends, they were responsible for finding her. The others had spread out over the other half of their territory. Yuki had been distraught, and was murmuring," it's my fault." No one else had the faintest clue what she could have done to make Nami leave. Obira-sensei had stayed behind, to make sure Yuki would be okay.  
There had been no sign of their friend. Search parties had been going for days and many were losing hope. It was raining and any potential scent trails were being washed away.  
Tezuna was walking past a bramble, when he caught a familiar scent. " I found something," he shouted.   
Haruhi and Namaki bounded over. The two young vixen almost could be mistaken for one another, if not for the color of their eyes. Haruhi's were a bright green-gold, while Namaki's was two toned blue and brown.  
Tezuna's yellow eyes filled with worry. They had found a patch of ground with a lot of blood. It was somewhat fresh, which meant she was close by. She could also be in danger.   
Hackles raised, they began to run. They followed the scent of Nami's blood.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a headcannon that kitsune are a lot more accepting of switching genders. They are shapeshifters after all.  
> Next time, we're going to see some familiar faces.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami meets someone

Two weeks earlier:  
Nami leapt through the underbrush, tears falling from her muzzle.   
Her mother had lied the entire time. Yuki wasn't her mother and she had never said a word about her birth parents. Nami felt betrayed and hurt. So, she ran. She wanted to not think and keep going farther away from Yuki.  
Days passed as she ran. Hardly stopping for food or water, she just kept running. Nami knew she was ignoring the problem, but she didn't notice or care.  
She stumbled and fell, her legs were trembling. With a deep breath, Nami climbed to her feet and took off again. Her legs gave out again, in the center of a briar patch. Panting, her body refused to respond, needing rest more than anything.  
Pain lanced along her side, and she lashed out against it.  
It was a huge snake with chakra coils, obviously a summon. Nami was irritated with herself for not sensing the snake earlier. Howling, Nami sprang apon the unfortunate reptile.  
She ripped it to shreds and staggered away, with her already beginning to feel faint. Stumbling and dragging her increasingly uncooperative around, she wandered around.  
Something was in her way, and she simply fell over. Unwittingly, she fell on a slightly perverted, crazy, ex-ANBU, who covered his face, and spent a lot of time at the Memorial Stone and graveyard.  
Kakashi had been lying down under a tree reading Icha-Icha: Shinobi Love, not expecting anything unusual to happen. He forgot that he was a shinobi, and things were rarely normal.  
Something small and wet landed on his stomach, he moved Icha-Icha to find a fox bleeding out.  
He blinked and shushinned to his apartment. Kakashi had a soft spot for animals, no matter what his pack said.  
Moving quickly he grabbed the first aid kit and set about fixing the fox.  
Clean white bandages covered the fox's middle. Kakashi had discovered that it was a she, and from what he could tell, something big had attacked her.  
There was also the fact that he discovered that she had chakra coils. She was most likely a fox summon, but a little part of him wondered if she was something else. The double tails only fueled that suspicion.  
So he was helping a kitsune and she was passed out in his apartment, he had really outdone himself in the stupid ideas department.  
Kakashi sighed and sat down with Icha-Icha, again, and waited for the kitsune to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazz hands*   
> Kakashi has arrived and dealt with an injured Nami. So, I am going to have a lot of personal headcannons and pretty much the original timeline is screwed. More familiar people will wander into the story. Maybe a xenomorph? *JK*


End file.
